1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a separator for a non-aqueous electrolyte secondary battery and a non-aqueous electrolyte secondary battery.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent No. 4350953 discloses a separator for a lithium secondary battery that is formed of a non-woven fabric that contains pulp-like heat-resistant fibers and a pulp-like or particulate hot-melt resin material. According to Japanese Unexamined Patent No. 4350953, the hot-melt resin material, which is a pulp-like or particulate material, can be uniformly dispersed in the non-woven fabric and reliably perform a shutdown function when melting occurs.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-5158 discloses a separator for a lithium-ion secondary battery composed of at least three layers including an A layer and a B layer alternately stacked on top of one another. The A layer is formed of organic solid particles combined with a binder. The B layer is formed of inorganic solid particles combined with a binder.
However, these known separators for a non-aqueous electrolyte secondary battery cannot sufficiently prevent an internal short circuit while maintaining high gas permeability and do not have a satisfactory shutdown function.